


Midsummer Wedding

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: I Trust You [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Hana, my non-WoL OC, will be mentioned. You can find out more about her at [hanamomono.tumblr.com]
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: I Trust You [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519190
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	1. A (Shaky) Pair of Stairs to Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Hana, my non-WoL OC, will be mentioned. You can find out more about her at [hanamomono.tumblr.com]

Planning for the wedding had begun almost right away, and what a busy place the Crystarium had quickly become. In addition to the usual day-to-day activities, and the Scions working towards their return home, it seemed every ear that had heard of the engagement was eager to help.

Beetle, Feo Ul, and Alphinaud had most of the basics nailed down, colors and themes and food and the basic proceedings. Beetle had already asked Y’shtola to be her maid of honor, Urianger securing Thancred as his best man; Alisaie, Alphinaud, Hana, and Kai-Shirr were additionally added to each party. Ryne and Gaia had (perhaps a bit reluctantly, in Gaia’s case) agreed to be flower girl and ring bearer, respectively; though they were perhaps a bit old for the roles, Beetle deeply wished to include them in the wedding. 

As far as attire was concerned, Beetle already had several ideas, being a skilled weaver herself. 

“It’s very simple, really,” she had said, “A dress with a long hem, and the top is two large swaths of fabric that may be tied and wrapped and twisted into almost any kind of bodice. It gives each of the girls their desired amount of modesty while flattering each of their forms and staying somewhat uniform. It’s a bit of a modern idea, considering it comes from lower-class weddings, but I’ve always been fond of it.”

Alphinaud had smiled in return.

“It is your wedding, Beetle,” he said, “Whatever you desire goes. Now. What of the rest of us?”

Beetle had decided the groomsmen would simply wear dress shirts with trousers; it was much too hot out, and it wouldn’t do to have them in three piece suits. And besides, it did not fit her ideal aesthetic. For Ryne and Gaia, she thought it might be nice to have them in white dresses with satin sashes across the waist - pink for Ryne and baby blue for Gaia. Something sweet and youthful. She was certain Gaia would protest, but ah, it would only be for one day, right?

“And I think they shall all wear hydrangeas in their hair - a mixture of pink and blue and purple ones. Soft pastel colored ones. That shouldn’t be too hard, I can make several in about an hour back on the Source.”

“But what of you?” Feo Ul had said, “What will the lovely bride wear?”

Beetle looked off into space, blinking.

“Oh, I… I had not actually considered that,” she said.

“Well, what have you always pictured yourself wearing?” Alphinaud asked.

Beetle thought for a long moment.

“I really don’t know,” she said, “I suppose something flowery, and long… maybe in a color instead of just white or ivory… I never did care for white weddings, it’s so plain… oh! And I would want to wear flowers in my hair instead of a veil. But that’s… really all I can think of.”

Feo Ul tapped their finger to their chin.

“Hmm. Oh!” they began, muttering to themselves, “Oh, yes, yes… give me a moment!”

They disappeared, then returned almost just as quickly, hoisting a book over their heads.

“What about this?” they said, plonking the book down and turning to a page. On it, an illustration of a faerie princess in a storybook, wearing long robes with draping layers and intricate floral embroidery. Upon the princess’ tumbling locks rested a crown of large daisies.

“Ohh, this… this is beautiful,” Beetle said, “Oh, I love this! But I am not certain I know anybody who could recreate this in time…”

The King smiled warmly.

“Leave that to me, my precious sapling.”

"What of Urianger?" Alphinaud said, "Does he have a preference?"

A voice from behind them spoke up.

"Art the preparations proceeding well?" Urianger said, sliding into a chair beside Alphinaud.

“Ah, speaking of.”

Feo Ul hurriedly closed the book.

"Ah! No sneaky-peeks," they said, "However… perhaps…"

They hurriedly flipped through the book once more.

"Aha!" they said, finding another illustration - a male figure, it seemed, "That seems your taste, Urianger."

It was a picture of a sorcerer in long, ornate robes with a large gold necklace.

“Hm,” Urianger said, “These robes… they art most similar to the attire of… ah!”

He pointed to the astrolabe at the sorcerer’s back.

“An astrologian,” he said, “Majesty, didst thou select this intentionally?”

Feo Ul smiled.

“I was merely inspired by your choice in study,” they said, “But it does suit you so, does it not?”

Beetle smiled.

“I certainly think it does,” she said, “But, do you like it, Urianger?”

He smiled.

“Indeed; I find it quite fetching. But,” he said, “Whence shall such raiment be acquired?”

Once again, Feo Ul insisted that matter be left to them. Perplexing though it was, the couple had no reason to doubt their word. 

“And with that, I think we should all probably retire for the night,” Alphinaud said, “Worry not. I shall make all the right arrangements, along with Feo Ul, and your retainer Farleau - who I assume you are still in steady communication with, yes, Majesty?”

“Certainly!” they replied, flitting in the air, “Farleau informs me all is fine on their end. And still plenty of gil in the mistress’ coffers.”

“Ah, good,” Alphinaud said, “Tis a lucky thing Beetle has acquired so much over her years of adventuring.”

Beetle laughed.

“And weaving and alchemy and all the rest of that, you know, hard work I do on the side,” she teased.

* * *

It was the dead of night, and while the rest of the Crystarium slept soundly, Urianger tossed and turned in his bed, consumed with feeling. The reality of the situation was beginning to settle in: they were to be married. Bound in matrimony forever. She… bound to he…  _ forever. _

His stomach suddenly sank as a deep, horrible dread set in, causing him to leap from his bed. 

* * *

The rapid knocking on Beetle’s door had thankfully not awoken her; she had already got up to take a drink of water from the nightstand, and was therefore at least minimally alert.

“Mm, come in, it isn’t locked,” she said, sleepily.

The sight of Urianger heartened her at first, but her blood ran cold when she saw the panicked state he was in.

“Urianger? What is it? What’s wrong?”

He knelt before her bed and buried his face into the sheets.

“I… this cannot… I cannot--”

Beetle sighed, scooting to meet him.

“Oh dear,” she said, “Cold feet already?”

“Nay,” he said, “I… I cannot…”

He began to cry, and Beetle immediately lifted his face upwards.

“Urianger, please, tell me what's wrong!” 

He violently shook his head, bowing it once more.

“I cannot marry thee,” he sobbed.

Beetle’s heart sank, her mouth falling open as she struggled to understand.

“Urianger,” she said, her own voice growing tearful, “Why… why not?”

A miserable sound came from his throat.

“I deserveth not thy hand,” he wailed.

Beetle sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  _ This again. _

“Urianger,” she began, trying her hardest not to let her annoyance be plain, “Why? Why do you believe you don’t deserve to be my husband?”

A gasp as he struggled to speak.

“I  _ used _ thee,” he hissed, “I deceived thee. I robbed thee of thine agency in my selfish plot to keep thee alive… to cause thee suffering in merely the  _ hope _ of keeping thee alive…”

She tried to interject, but he would continue.

“I watched on as the Light poisoned thee,  _ consumed _ thee,” he said, “I witnessed thy pained convulsions, the crude, gurgling gasps as thy lungs filled with death… all my fault! All of it! All due to my machinations, due to my selfish sacrifice of  _ Minfilia! _ ”

He raised his head, eyes red, face streaked with tears.

“I am naught but an agent of suffering and death,” he said, “I--I--!"

He made a loud wail as he buried his face and sobbed into the bed. Beetle sighed heavily and stroked his hair.

"Alright, take a deep breath, take a deep breath," she cooed.

He nodded, obeying and calming down ever so slightly.

"There, there, that's a good lad. Now think hard. What is it that you want to happen? Don't worry about upsetting me, just think about what you wish would happen, right now."

He gave a shuddering breath, taking a long pause before finally speaking.

"I wish thou wouldst leave me.”

Beetle’s eyes shut, quick and hard, as if his words were a dagger. She listened on, his voice growing soft.

“Heavens know that I cannot leave thee,” he said, “I wish thou wouldst leave and seek another who most assuredly deserveth thee."

The air was quiet, and there he stayed knelt before her, awaiting her response.

"Alright then, fine.”

Her voice quavered with the threat of tears.

“I will not marry you. I will not be your wife. Leave my room right now and consider our relationship over.”

His lips fell open. All he could do was stare at her; there were no words for this. It was like a nightmare. It was funny; he always thought, that should this day come, he would be beside himself in tears, but… he could only feel empty. As if his heart had simply been torn from his breast.

As he knelt there, staring at her, she sighed.

“Well, does that make you feel better, Urianger?"

His lashes fluttered, his mouth opening but struggling to find the words.

“...Nay,” he admitted, “It-it doth not.”

He felt a sudden, hard push at his shoulder.

“Then why in all the bleedin' seven hells would you ask me to do that?” she chastised, “I love you, you stupid fool! Of course I’m not going to leave you!”

She glared at him intently.

“You say you feel guilty for stripping me of my agency, but don't you see that's what you're doing to me right now? I want to be with you and I want to marry you. Don't take that away from me. Don't throw it all away when we're so close to having what we've always wanted.”

Having no answer for her, he simply began to sob, his head now in his hands.

“I  _ love _ you, Urianger,” she said, “How many different ways must I say it? I love you! And I know you love me too, damn it. You want to go back to those years before, without this - without us? How was it you put it once? Your heart aching with agony every day? Is that what you want?”

He made a choked noise.

“Tis not a matter… of desire… but one of merit,” he said, “It is plain fact… I doth not deserve thy love.”

Beetle began to shake with both anger and sorrow, and a familiar sound filled the air as shadows gathered beside Beetle.

“You would do this to us?” Fray said, as he formed into himself, “You, who mourned with us while we wept over Haurchefant? You, who helped heal us as we laid in bed, shuddering from the cold we tried to bury ourselves in, welcoming the death that would have taken us?”

Beetle held fast to Fray’s hand as she held back her tears.

“You who have seen us at that abyss -  _ you _ would send us back there and let us fall? You would watch from afar as we suffer, knowing it was you who caused our pain?”

Urianger’s face twisted with sorrow, then he bowed his head - or tried to. Fray had grasped his chin with his hand, holding it upward.

“Look at us,” he said, “Look at us and tell us that you are capable of that. Because if you are--”

The grip grew tighter around him shortly before releasing. 

“Then we truly would leave you.”

And Urianger  _ broke _ \- a loud cry left his throat as he fell upon them, his cries now unsettling sobs of agony, wracking throughout his entire body. 

"Nay!" he cried, "Never! Never-- twas  _ never _ mine intention… to send thee back to that dark place… pray, forgive me… forgive me!"

Beetle sighed, placing her free hand atop his head.

"I forgave you before you even asked, Urianger. You have to learn to forgive  _ yourself _ ," she said, a tear rolling down her face.

"I cannot… I cannot," he said, "I know not  _ how-- _ "

"By  _ trying _ ," Fray hissed, "Try. That's all we ask of you. That you try, damn it!"

He then pulled Urianger up onto the bed, wrapping himself around his back while Beetle settled in his lap. They held fast to Urianger as he shook and cried in their embrace, Fray's shadowy tendrils sweetly wiping his tears away. 

"I can't live without you, Urianger - I don't want to," Beetle said, "Please don't do this to me. Please. Don't make me do it. Don't make me go. Please, my love, please."

Her tears began to match his, and soon Fray was wiping those away as well.

“Stay with us, beloved,” the shade whispered, his voice tinged with sadness, “Stay, lest our heart be broken. There is no other way to put it. Without you our heart would die.”

Beetle buried her face in Urianger’s chest, his own buried in her hair. Fray’s voice continued to wash over them as they shook and cried together.

“We know the burden you carry most intimately, beloved. We know the pain. We know the guilt. But in tearing away from us, you would tear us all apart.”

“I see that now,” Urianger said, beginning to calm, “Pray, forgive me. I behaved rashly. I… love thee so deeply… but I-”

He took in a slow breath, another soft cry rattling in his chest.

“I despise myself so,” he admitted, “How doth one justify the union of his most treasured love, and his most hated enemy?”

Fray’s grip around them grew tighter as he slowly enveloped them in darkness. Urianger thought at first to be frightened, but a sensation soon overtook over him, the likes of which he'd never felt before. There, as Beetle held fast to him, did he experience something as beautiful as it was strange.

_ Listen to your heartbeat. _

_ Listen… to our heartbeat. _

Like being embraced by both a cool breeze and a warm pair of arms, a sweet tranquility that seemed to fill his very soul. 

“What… is this…?” he weakly began.

“Shh,” Beetle said, nestling against him, “Just keep your eyes closed, and listen.”

She seemed calm enough, so he relented, resting his head atop hers.

_ We love you, Urianger. You fill every deepest, darkest corner of our heart with such boundless joy… and we would have you feel it.  _

Urianger sighed aloud as he felt a deep, hard thudding within his breast, and all became but a sensation of pure happiness and love. It radiated all throughout him, warm and intense, rendering him breathless. Was this… how Beetle felt? Is this how his love made her feel?

“My love,” he breathed, brows knitted together, lips parted.

_ Do you see now? _

“Yes.”

_ Would you take this from us? _

His eyes remained closed as gentle tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Nay.”

He could hear the smile in Beetle’s gentle huff of a laugh, and she began to pull away from him. He reached to pull her back when he realized she was drifting away, and he no longer felt the bed beneath them. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Beetle said, hushing his fears away, “Trust me.”

He wondered what he would see if he opened his eyes, but realized that he truly had no desire to open them anyways. Sight mattered not when feeling sufficed.

_ We love you so dearly, beloved. So earnestly and deeply… there is no one we desire more than you. _

“Come,” Beetle said, pulling his face to hers. He fumbled around for her, then embraced her as she pressed her lips to his, and a positively blissful feeling came over him - Beetle’s love for him, his own love for her, forming as aether blooming in his breast. It slowly traveled all throughout his being, crackling like lightning, sparking on the tip of his tongue, rippling down his spine. Stars burst behind his eyelids, and every sound and touch seemed amplified. He began to feel comfortably heavy, yet light, and somewhere, in the expanse of her Darkness, did he realize he could hear a set of heartbeats, thrumming quietly together as one. Fray’s quiet sighs and breaths matched Beetle’s exactly, and it admittedly thrilled him.

Their lips separated for a moment, and he drew her closer into his arms.

“I love you,” she whispered, her words amplified with Fray’s soft, dark voice that somehow soothed him.

“I love thee as well,” Urianger replied, as they drifted off and away.

* * *

He awoke with barely a stir, his eyes opening slowly. He felt the same blissful contentment that he had the night before, with a warm, heavy thudding in his chest. 

“Good morning,” Beetle said, stroking his hair as she laid behind him.

“Mm,” he groaned, turning over, “my beloved…” 

She bend down to place a kiss on his lips, resting her forehead against his.

“It’s a bit late, but don’t worry. I told everyone we needed a bit of time alone,” she said, “But, I do feel the need to ask you… do you still want to marry me? Is this wedding still on?”

Her voice had a tinge of sadness, and his heart sank at the fact that it was he who caused it. He pulled her down to him, embracing her tightly.

“Yes,” he replied, “A thousand times, yes. Forgive me, my beloved.”

He smiled when her lashes brushed against his cheek.

“Of course, Urianger.”

Another soft kiss upon his lips.

“I forgave you before you even asked.”


	2. Look How this Ring Encompasseth Thy Finger

_Look, how this ring encompasseth thy finger,_

_Even so thy breast encloseth my poor heart; Wear both of them, for both of them are thine._

* * *

Matters had been settled between the lovers, and the wedding was still on. What was more, the planning for the occasion had picked up rapidly. The entire wedding party already had their attire almost entirely fitted.

“Oh, ‘Ana, you look lovely,” Kai-Shirr said, as Hana twirled in her dress. A soft lavender dress that she had styled the top to wrap over one shoulder. 

“Thank you! I think I’ll wear it like this. These really were a great choice, Beetle!” she said.

“I’m glad you like them! I think they suit you all very well,” Beetle replied, as she adjusted the sash on the dress of a very unenthused Gaia. 

“Hmph, white is for babies,” she muttered.

“Ohh, come now, just wear it for the wedding. Afterwards you can dye it black, for all I care,” Beetle replied, “Ah, there. Come, Ryne! Let me see you next to Gaia.”

Ryne happily filed up next to her, smoothing over her own dress.

“I think they look nice,” she said, “ _You_ look nice, Gaia.”

The blush on the dark haired one’s pale skin was quite apparent, though she merely grumbled and gave a weak half-smile.

“You both look nice,” Beetle said, “Yes, very nice indeed. Alright! Go change out of those and hang ‘em back up. Gotta keep ‘em nice and clean for the big day.”

Gaia was all too happy to scamper back to the bedroom-turned-changing room. 

“Ah, what is this? Hath mine abode become a dressing boutique?” Urianger said, looking about as he entered the Bookman’s shelves.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be here!” Alisaie snapped, as she emerged from the bedroom, "Beetle's gown is supposed to be here soon."

“Ah! My lady,” Urianger said, his hand to his chest, “What a sight thou art. Thou hast grown into such a beautiful young woman.”

Alisaie’s face went positively scarlet.

“Ohh, quiet, you,” she said, “I’m just a girl in a dress. Bah, far be it from me to deny you your wishes, Beetle, but I just feel so washed out in this pastel color.”

"Nonsense, nonsense - it looks lovely with your eyes. And that neckline flatters you perfectly," the bride-to-be replied.

"Mmph, I just hope I can remember how to wrap it all right come the big day."

Y'shtola emerged from the bedroom with a laugh.

"Hah, well if you cannot, I shall simply do it for you," she said, "Tell me, Beetle, shall this suffice? I did not feel it appropriate to overly display my bosom; tis rather unseemly for a bridesmaid to outshine the bride."

She gave a wry smile, as Beetle rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ha ha. That will do fine. The criss-cross flatters your neck well, just as that round halter does wonders for Alisaie's," she said, "Really, it's about what makes you feel comfortable. I don't mind how you style it."

"Truly, a lovely display," Urianger said, "And the men's attire is fetching, if I do say so myself."

Hana had been busy smoothing over Kai-Shirr's top when she heard Urianger.

"Oh, isn't it? They all look so handsome," she said, wrapping her arms around Kai-Shirr's waist.

Alphinaud and Thancred descended the stairs, both of them with rather different expressions.

"The lady is correct," Thancred said, showing off a bit, much to Beetle's exasperation.

"Thancred, you button that neckline and unroll those sleeves right now. At least save it for the reception!" she chastised.

"Ohh, come now," he said, fixing his attire back, "I was only having a bit of fun."

Alphinaud seemed to be… grasping his arms all about his body.

"Th-this attire feels rather… breezy," he said, "I think I have grown so accustomed to multiple layers that I feel… exposed at present."

"I think you look adorable!" Hana said, "Like a little prince."

It would seem Alisaie was not the only twin who went red at compliments.

"Why, thank you, Hana," he muttered, straightening up.

"Alright, everyone line up, let me see you - Y'shtola and Thancred, Hana and Kai-Shirr, then the twins," Beetle said.

The bridal party filed at their appropriate sides, their respective heights making a very aesthetically pleasing arch.

"Yes, yes, perfect," she said, "Ohh. You all look wonderful. Don't you think so, Urianger?"

She got teary for a moment, and Urianger came up behind her to scoop her up into his arms.

"Indeed. It shall be most fitting for the ceremony," he said, "I thank thee all for thy part in this… most happy occasion."

Suddenly, a voice from the door.

"My sapling!" Feo Ul said, "Your gown is ready--BAH!" she exclaimed, suddenly seeing Urianger, "What are you doing here? Get out! All you men-folk, out, out, out!" 

"Wait a moment, my little branch," Beetle said, with a laugh, "Let them at least change first!"

And thus the men were changed and escorted - rather hurriedly - out the door and back to Lydha Lran.

"Alright, the men-folk are gone," Feo Ul shouted out the door, "Bring it in!"

And with the laughter of pixies around the bend came what appeared to be a gown covered in a sheet.

"Did I not tell you to leave it to me, my sapling?" they said, removing the sheet to reveal the gown.

The whole room gasped; it was beautiful, even moreso than the illustration it was inspired by. A long, soft pastel pinky-purple gown, that slowly transitioned into a deeper purple, with embroidered vibes twisting their way all over the top, dotted with embroidered purple blooms. The sleeves were long and trailing, and the entire ensemble gleamed with a subtle shimmer.

"Ohh, Feo Ul," Beetle sighed, "This is so lovely… I'll go put it on at once!"

"Here, let me help you with the back lacing," Y'shtola said, following her into the bedroom.

A few moments passed while the other girls chatted lightly among themselves, and then they grew silent as Beetle emerged, all of them - even Gaia - making noises of surprise and excitement at the sight of her.

"Ohh, she looks like a faerie!" Ryne squealed. 

"Did you make this, Your Majesty?" Hana asked.

The King flitted into the air.

"We all did; me, Oul Sigun, Sul Uin, Ys Iala. Tis made of the finest pixie cotton! We dyed it with crushed flowers and berries as well.”

“I stitched it all together!” Sul Uin said.

“I made the cotton and the thread!” said Oul Sigun.

“And I gathered the berries and the flowers!” Ys Iala said, “...and I only ate a _few_ of the berries, hehe.”

"It's lovely. Thank you all," Beetle said, turning the corner to face the mirror that had been propped up against the wall.

"Oh…" 

She paused, mouth agape and misty-eyed, moving ever so slightly to the side to observe herself more.

"Oh, my," she breathed, "Ohh, it's… it's more than I could have ever imagined… I don't have the words…" 

The pixies giggled as they converged around her, placing a crown of pink and purple flowers on her head.

“Pretty, pretty bride!”

“Truly a stunning display!”

“Like a princess!”

“Hehe, Urianger will be all red-faced and stumbly just like he was when we asked him about that drawing of you in his journal!”

The entire room laughed, quite unfairly at the absent man’s expense. 

* * *

The afternoon sun shone overhead, and Urianger had decided to stay in the Bookman’s shelves for the rest of the day - after the bridal party’s attire was put away, and he had given his solemn oath he would not peek, of course. Not that he seemed very keen to. He seemed distracted, deep in though, even through his own fitting. Feo Ul, seeing his strange state, dismissed the other pixies when they were finished and asked to take a walk with him.

“What troubles you, sweet gardener?” they asked, as they walked the shore of Handmirror Lake.

He sighed heavily.

“I have yet to procure a ring for Beetle,” he said, “Though I know she hath one for me. She told me it would be finished soon. I… I am a loss, Majesty. I know not what kind to fetch. Jewels do not seem to suit her; she hath said so herself. She much prefereth pearls or things made of wood. But she…” 

Another deep sigh escaped him, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“She is far more precious to me than such… humble materials,” he said, “What shall I do?”

Feo Ul nodded with understanding.

“Mm, a tricky thing, indeed,” they said, “But tell me, what is so humble about pearls? Here they are highly coveted after. Every now and again there is a fight between a pixie and a Fuath over one scoured from the lake.”

Urianger faced them, eyes wide.

“There art pearls in the lakes?” he said, “Why… such a thing, were I to find it myself… ‘twould be most meaningful indeed… h-however…”

He gulped, visibly apprehensive. Feo Ul nodded with understanding.

“Ahh, of course. Your fear of the water.”

“I am a coward,” he muttered, “No obstacle should stand in my path, if the path shouldst bring her happiness.”

He looked out onto the water.

“It lieth there. I need only to overcome my fears…”

Feo Ul fluttered down to his shoulder.

“Or, perhaps not,” they said, “I am the King, after all. Let us see if we cannot come to some kind of agreement with the lords of the waters.”

* * *

And so it was that Feo Ul had, ahem, _suggested_ the Fuath grant Urianger the temporary ability to breathe - and walk - underwater. Although Urianger trusted their judgement implicitly - at least when it came to matters regarding their _sapling_ \- he could not help but feel nervous when entering the lake.

“I will be right here, should you encounter trouble,” Feo Ul said, “Fear not! I shall hear you no matter where you are.”

“Of c-course,” he said, feeling thoroughly uncomfortable at the feeling of the water rising above his waist.

Slowly, slowly, he submerged himself, eyes squeezing shut… and then carefully opening as he realized he had been walking along the bottom for quite some time.

It was not an entirely uncomfortable experience, walking along the lake, but still very strange - like a constant, gentle push of many hands upon him. He soon reached the spot Feo Ul had mentioned to look, and got on his knees, beginning his search.

It was a rather messy and difficult task; the gathering of the mussels stirred up all manner of sediment with nowhere to go but everywhere, which only made finding them all the more difficult. More than a few times he had to spend a good bit of time swatting it all away.

He thought to stop when he realized he would not have much daylight left if he continued.

“By the Twelve,” he said, emerging from the water with a pack full of mussels, “Bah, I must needs begin the harvesting before the sun sets.”

Feo Ul stayed with him as he shucked them. He was cold and wet shivering, and they were slimy and difficult to handle, but he would continue, handing what pearls he found to Feo Ul, who placed them in a cleaned, emptied halfshell. Most were quite small and not suitable for a ring, and just as he began to lose heart - he finally found a larger one, just about wide enough to nestle pleasingly upon a finger.

“ _Perfect,_ ” he said, thoroughly relieved, “Though it shall require shaping, this shall do quite well.”

“Ohh, indeed,” Feo Ul said, “And just look at the rest if your bounty! I daresay this would make a lovely bracelet for her. Her wrist is just small enough.”

“Indeed--- _ahhch--!_ ”

He suddenly sneezed, sniffling as he shivered.

“Oh dear,” they said, “Time to get you inside for a spot of tea. Worry not, we shall take care of that ring tomorrow.”

* * *

About a week had passed, and Urianger sat there at a table at the Wandering Stairs, overturning the velvet pouch containing his bride-to-be’s ring and bracelet in his hands. He had managed to very covertly measure her wrist when she had last slept in his arms, and it was indeed true that he had found just enough pearls to have a bracelet crafted alongside the ring. 

“Hello there,” Beetle had said, interrupting his thoughts.

“Ah!” he said, stowing the pouch in his pocket, “Beloved. How art thou?”

She smiled, her hands clasped in front of her as she rocked on her heels.

“I have something for you,” she said, coyly, “Why don’t you come with me to my room?”

Urianger’s face beamed; this was to be it - the ring exchange. What happy timing indeed.

* * *

“Come, my love,” she said, bidding him to come with her on the bed.

“I would kneel,” he said, “For I have a gift for thee as well.”

She smiled warmly.

“I thought you might,” she said, giving him a kiss, “Alright then. Go on.”

He took her hand in his, lips trembling as he kissed it.

“I love thee,” he said, “And I pray this shall suffice as the token that I give unto thee to declare it.”

He opened the pouch, letting the ring tumble out onto his hand. Beetle quietly gasped as he slid it on her finger, bringing it closer to her face to observe it.

“Urianger, ohh, oh it’s so beautiful,” she said, “It’s perfect… oh!”

She put her hand to her mouth as she began to tear up, and he smiled at her.

“I take that to mean thou find it pleasing?”

She gave a laugh as she wiped at her eyes.

“Yes!” she said, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Ah! There is yet more for thee,” he said, retrieving the bracelet as well.

“Oh, no, Urianger, don’t tell me you spent even more--”

“Ah! I didst not spend overmuch,” he said, placing it on her wrist, “I retrieved the pearls myself from Handmirror Lake.”

Beetle’s eyes went wide.

“You… you got these _yourself?_ ” she said, amazed, “How? Lake pearls are always at the bottom, and you can’t swim…”

“Feo Ul most lovingly offered their help,” he said, “They secured for me a temporary blessing from the Fuath, which granted me the means to breath and walk neath the waters. Twas not too difficult a task---”

“Urianger, I dabble in goldsmithing. I know it isn’t easy to get those pearls out, let alone even _find_ any.”

He looked up into her eyes, with a tenderness that instantly touched her.

“No task be too difficult, if the result is to bringeth thee happiness,” he said.

“Ohh,” she sighed, “My. This is beautiful! I should wear it with my dress come the big day. Ah! And speaking of--”

She retrieved a ring box from behind her, opening it.

“Your turn,” she said, with an excited smile.

He looked upon the silver band, leaning close as he retrieved it.

“Oh, this… these markings… are they…?”

He gasped with realization.

“Constellations? Ohh, my love, how thoughtful--- wait,” he said, turning it round in his fingers, “I recognize these… why, this is a star map!”

Beetle nodded.

“The stars in Norvrandt, as they were above us when you and I were first reunited here,” she said.

Urianger’s eyes widened.

“ _Truly?_ ” he asked, shocked, “But how?”

Beetle smiled, a grin full of mischief. 

“I took your book of old star maps, then had Moren get me every chart since the return of the night. With that, I, he, and Hana were able to extrapolate where the stars would have been the night of our reunion. Then I made a cast out of it and gave it to a goldsmith here. It’s impossible to know if it truly is precise, but it’s about as close as anyone can possibly get. I hope you still like it--oh, my love...”

She was moved by the sight; his eyes were brimming with fresh tears, and his trembling hands managed to place it upon his finger.

“My beloved… thy thoughtfulness knows no bounds,” he managed, “I hath not the words for the joy this bringeth me. I love it so. I love thee. _I love thee--_ ”

His reverent exclamations were hushed, as she fell upon him in kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact - Beetle did in fact reunite with Urianger on the First one year ago today: July 1st, 2019. I was looking through my screenshots and was happy to find this fact; I knew I had to publish it today. :)


	3. Honour, Riches, Marriage-Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my friends, it is here, the Part Where They Get Married. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few notes!  
> \- You'll see the word "dulcimerist", which is a dulcimer player. We're going for a fantasy equivalent of an Appalachian dulcimer here. It's a lovely small guitar like instrument that is used in country and Celtic music.  
> \- Beetle's house servants, Am'ii and Farleau, are mentioned briefly. You can find out more about them here: [beetlebrownleaf.tumblr.com/amii] [beetlebrownleaf.tumblr.com/farleau]

_Honour, riches, marriage-blessing,  
Long continuance, and increasing,  
Hourly joys be still upon you!  
Juno sings her blessings upon you. _

* * *

The morning sun had long since risen, and Beetle stood pacing in her room in the Pendants, far too antsy to have slept in as she might have. She hadn’t even had her morning tea yet. Too many emotions, swirling endlessly within her. Too many details to anxiously fuss over, too many realizations dawning on her as the reality of her nuptials began to settle in.

_Do I have my cosmetics trunk packed with the right rouge and mascara cake? Do I have my pigments and my lip paint? Do I have my honeymoon bag packed? Was the rehearsal done well enough? Should we have rehearsed more? Oh gods, how I wish Ma and Da were alive to see this, how I wish Edmont were here! Edmont and Tataru, and Lyse, and Krile, and Aymeric and Estinien and Am'ii and Farleau and everyone else…_

And then a soft knock on her door.

“Beetle? Are you awake?”

Y’shtola.

“Yes, it’s unlocked,” she said.

She came in with a smile on her face, a small breakfast tray balancing on her hand.

“How are we? Too excited to stay asleep?” she said, “Brought you some breakfast. Some honey rolls the Exarch made, and of course, tea. Now, it’s no Gridanian Black, but it’s just about as close as we can possibly get.”

Beetle sighed, smiling, her anxieties quelled for the moment.

“Thanks, Shtola.”

"Well? How are you feeling?" she replied, laying the tray down at the table.

"I… well, I'm not sure what I'm feeling, but whatever it is, I certainly am feeling it."

They laughed warmly as she took a bite of the honey roll.

"Oh, sweet Matron," she sighed, "G'raha could give my housemaid a run for her money."

Y'shtola nodded as she bit into one herself.

"Yes, I have to admit, he is quite the cook," she said, "But if you ever tell him I said that I shall deny it into my grave."

"I'll admit, this makes me quite excited for the cake he made," Beetle said.

"Well, if looks is to be any indication, it shall be splendid," Y'shtola replied, "I saw it in the kitchens today and, well. I suppose you should wait and see for yourself."

Beetle sighed.

"My goodness. People really are going out of their way to make this wedding wonderful. I… I almost feel guilty, I feel like I've hardly put a single gil towards it--"

Y'shtola gave her a stern point of her finger.

"Ah, none of that," she chastised, "You have always gone above and beyond for people you hardly even know. You helped save the realm from eternal light. People _want_ to help with this wedding, if to repay your kindness in at least some way. And besides - I would wager this is the biggest wedding in a long time. Tis exciting! Let them be excited."

Beetle relaxed, if only incrementally.

"Well, alright."

Y'shtola sighed through her nose.

"Come now. No feeling guilty on your wedding day. I forbid it."

"Well, far be it from me to disobey Master Matoya."

A wry look, and they continued their breakfast in comfortable silence.

* * *

Beetle sat at the small mirror set up in their dressing room, delicately tending to her own cosmetics. A bit less ‘smoke’ upon her eyes this time, but a bit more rouge on the cheeks and definitely more stain upon the lips. And perhaps a bit of pearly pigment on the cheekbones… on what little cheekbone could be found on such a round face.

“You look beautiful,” Ryne said, as Y’shtola tucked the last bit of hair into her braided updo, “I’ve never touched makeup, I’m always too scared I’ll mess it up.”

“Well, you don’t truly need it, lass,” Beetle said, “You’re still so very naturally pretty. But perhaps just this one time, hmm? It is a special occasion, after all.”

“Oh, well, I don’t really know how--”

“Oh, come on, it’s not that hard,” Gaia said, just finishing up her own, “And Beetle, while I respect that it is your wedding, just for the record: I _loathe_ this pink lip paint and am wearing it _purely_ for you.”

Beetle couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, come now, it’s really more of a berry color on you,” she said, “And I think you look lovely. Don’t you think so, Ryne?”

When Ryne had, in fact, agreed, Gaia once again returned to her blushing and grumbling.

"Here, why don't you do mine?" Ryne suggested to her, "...if you don't mind, I mean.”

Gaia’s nonchalant facade returned as quickly as it left.

“Oh, well, if I _must_ ,” she said, “Just promise you’ll stay still. Wouldn’t want to get anything on your dress.”

Beetle and Y’shtola shared a knowing look as the two young girls continued getting themselves ready.

* * *

It was not long before everything had arrived; the flower baskets, the rings, the bouquets, and of course, the gown.

“Ohh, these are gorgeous!” Hana said, admiring the bridesmaid’s bouquets of many-colored hydrangeas, “And the bride’s especially so!”

She delicately ran a finger over the top of the grand bouquet of white freesia, purple hyacinths and hydrangeas, with looking grass peppered throughout the arrangement.

“Ah! Careful there, don’t ruin it!” Feo Ul chastised.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m a botanist myself, I know how to handle my flowers,” she reassured. 

Beetle then emerged from the bedroom; the gown was even more magnificent than when she had first tried it on. Beetle stood before the mirror as Y’shtola and the pixies helped with the final touches. 

“Just one more thing, my sapling,” Feo Ul said, “Go fetch it, little ones.”

The pixies gleefully flew outside, then quickly back in, holding a crown of large, colorful daisies and lowering it snugly onto her head.

“Ohh, it’s perfect,” Beetle said, “Thank you, Feo Ul.”

"Wait," Feo Ul said, "No, no, the gown… it is missing something."

Beetle glanced around herself.

"It is?"

Feo Ul smiled wide, opening their arms.

"Yes. One final, finishing touch."

They flew around her, shrouding her in glittering magic. Magic which conjured a pair of glamoured pink wings at her back, like a butterfly's. Everyone gave delighted gasps at the sight of it.

"Oh!" Beetle said, twirling about, "It's lovely! But, do you think it's too much?"

Feo Ul crossed their arms, pouting.

"Well, if you do not _want_ them--" 

"Oh no, I do love them, I merely… well, I do not wish to draw too much attention--"

"Have you gone daft? You are the _bride!_ I know enough of mortal nuptials to know that this is the one day where you _can_ and _should_ draw attention to yourself!"

Beetle blushed, smiling sheepishly.

“I suppose you’re right,” she said.

They floated high into the air, taking a militant pose.

“Of course I’m right!” they said, “Now! Onto business. The hour is nigh. Have we everything ready, Y’shtola?”

“Yes, Majesty.”

“Everyone dressed and done up and in formation?”

“Yes.”

“Flowers?”

“Got it.”

“The rings?”

“Yes.”

“Beetle’s vows?”

Y’shtola revealed a slip of paper neatly folded and tucked into the fabric of her bust, just near her shoulder.

“Yes.”

“Excellent! I have already seen to the men-folk; there is nothing left but to wait for the Captain to signify that the Exarch and the crowd are ready.”

They smiled at Beetle.

“Are you excited, my sapling?”

Beetle nodded quickly, taking a deep breath.

“Yes, though… a bit terrified as well, if I’m honest.”

“Oh?” Feo Ul replied, head tilted in concern.

From behind them, Hana approached.

“Well, Beetle? Would it help if I offered a prayer to Menphina for this wedding?” she said, “It’s the same prayer we offered when my sister Pahmah got married. It helped calm her nerves a bit.”

Beetle smiled.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Hana. I would be honored.”

“Okay then. Everyone, join hands, come on.”

The ladies formed a circle as Hana cleared her throat, Feo Ul resting quietly on Beetle’s shoulders.

“Menphina, maiden of love, holder of the skillet that nourishes home and hearth. We ask that you see this union today and pour out your blessings upon it. May their love be evident to all here today, and forevermore. May they lean upon one another in times of sorrow, and celebrate together in times of joy. May they learn to hold their tongues in times of disagreement, and may they never go to sleep with anger in their hearts. May their love be a steadfast beacon of hope in times of strife, and a source of everlasting joy.”

She finished, and Beetle had to admit, she did in fact feel much calmer than before.

“Alright,” Hana said, with an excited smile, “Let’s get you two married!”

The wait was not very long; mere moments after, a splendidly dressed Lyna was peering into the door.

“Majesty. We are ready.”

Beetle gripped her bouquet, walking behind her bridal party, with Feo Ul floating beside her.

* * *

Urianger stood at the altar, clad in his white robes, long and embroidered with golden stars, a crown of daisies on his head, made by the pixies to match Beetle’s. Not that he knew that yet; he had not been given any hint as to what she would be wearing at all, very decidedly by Feo Ul’s design. The Exarch stood gracefully before an arch of blooms, there on the shore of the lake, just barely before the place where one’s feet would begin to get wet. The crowd was large, a bit larger than the both of them had anticipated, and it made Urianger more than a little nervous.

His breath hitched when the harpist and the dulcimerist began playing. The ceremony was beginning. He saw Ryne and Gaia slowly making their way down the aisle, and he smiled as he saw how beautiful they looked. Ryne was scattering petals all about the ground, and Gaia carried the cleaned and polished halfshell that served as the carrier for the rings. Urianger could not help but notice how she suddenly wrapped her arm around Ryne’s, clearly a bit unnerved by the crowd herself. The image was admittedly sweet.

They finished their march down, standing at either side of the altar. Soon Y’shtola and Thancred slowly followed, then Hana and Kai-Shirr, followed by the twins - oh, his heart truly did leap at the sight of them, they really had grown - and then no one, which he knew from the rehearsal was intentional, to draw out the presentation of the bride -

Oh, but there she was. 

His lips fell open, his heart swelling in his breast.

Beetle looked more beautiful than he had ever recalled her looking in the entire time they had known one another. The gown flattered her so wonderfully; she looked divine, truly divine, as if a goddess had stepped down from the heavens to take mortal form. 

Beetle had only barely made her way down the aisle before she grew misty-eyed, blinking rapidly as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Worry not, my dear sapling. You will make it. And you look beautiful," Feo Ul whispered, attempting to comfort her.

But so did Urianger - he looked gorgeous, he looked like a prince! It was almost too much for her, on top of the myriad of emotions brimming within her heart. Oh, to be allowed to walk faster, to run straight into his arms… but still, she would keep her composure until she had made her way to the altar. The stool provided was helpful in at least giving them some semblance of appropriate leveling.

She could scarcely look at him, though she would do so anyways. His lips remained somewhat restrained, but in his eyes shone the brightest and happiest smile. Her eyes shone wetly with joy as she gazed back, and she knew she probably looked like a giddy fool.

"Ah," the Exarch began, "Thank you, all, for being here today to witness this blessed union. I have personally known the bride and groom for some time now, and I daresay that I have never seen so perfect a match."

Beetle was already feeling faint. She wasn't entirely sure she was going to make it.

"Beetle is quite possibly the greatest woman I have yet known, and Urianger the greatest man. I am sure there are those that shudder to think of what they may accomplish together, as one unit. Although, the funny thing about that…"

"...is that his union is, in truth, merely a symbol of the bond that has always existed between them. A public declaration that they intend to sustain that bond, in terms both legal and metaphysical. Had there been no wedding today, I am certain that their love for one another would be just as strong."

He swallowed, taking in a deep breath.

"But love alone does not a marriage make. A marriage is created by and sustained through commitment, through a choice that all parties mutually make, every moment of every day. A choice to stay true to their vows, which they shall make today."

He gave a mirthful smile as he turned to Urianger.

"Now, Urianger, she may have a stepping stool, but I do believe kneeling will still be necessary."

A small rumble of laughter from the crowd, the bridal parties included. Urianger took his place at his knee, Beetle blinking away more moisture as she gazed upon his face.

In that moment, Thancred had quickly retrieved a handkerchief, passing it off to the Exarch, who in turn gave it to Beetle. She dabbed at her eyes, attempting to compose herself again.

"Now," the Exarch said, "I believe the couple have prepared their own vows to share with one another. Urianger?"

The bridegroom nodded, taking her hands in his and reciting his vows from memory, not requiring the copy Thancred had tucked into his pocket:

"Beetle," he began, "Loving thee hast been far more than I ever dreamed it could be. Every moment of my life since I first held thee in mine embrace hast been joyous beyond compare. Ever did I endure winter with thee, knowing not if spring wouldst come. But come it did, and ever shall it last, as long as thee and I remain together."

"Ever shall I wear this ring, and know we were fated from the very start… that every star that looketh down upon us hath blessed our union. But blessings and fate playeth only a small part in this joining. What I vow to thee today must needs fulfill the rest."

His voice grew reverent and tender as he recited the rest.

"I vow to love thee for the rest of my days, without condition, and under any circumstance. I vow to care for thee, to be an embrace thou mayest be held within always. I vow to grow with thee, to laugh with thee, to cry with thee. I pledge to thee my faithfulness and mine honor. I pledge to thee my respect and my devotion. I pledge to thee my love, forevermore."

Beetle was a certifiable mess at this point, so overcome with emotion that she required a moment to collect herself. She quietly asked for the copy of her vows Y'shtola had on her, and the audience gave a small laugh as they were handed to her.

"Urianger," she began, with a wide smile, “You were always there. My rock in the stormy sea, my lighthouse in the harbor. The listening ears and warm arms that always awaited me, whenever I needed them. Before I knew I loved you, you were my friend, first and foremost. And you still are. What a lucky woman I am, to be marrying both my dearest love and my closest friend.”

His beaming smile emphasized the tears that hid beneath his lashes, and the image caused a hard lump to form in her throat.

“Loving you has been the best part of my life, and I know it will only get better. I know I will wear this ring as a symbol of my love to you, and when I look upon it, I will remember my vows. These vows, unbreakable and eternal, that I pledge to you today.”

She took in a very shaky breath.

“I vow to love you unconditionally for the rest of my days, for better or worse, no matter what hardships we may face. I vow to care for you, to always be the same source of love and comfort that you are to me. I vow to live with you, to grow with you, to laugh and cry and whatever else I may do, with you. I pledge to you my faithfulness, I pledge my honor and respect. I pledge to you my trust and my devotion. I pledge my love to you, for all eternity.”

The Exarch turned towards Gaia.

"May we have the rings?" 

The bearer’s hands were unsteady, but she managed to pass them off successfully.

Beetle handed her bouquet to Y'shtola, then took the ring from the Exarch, placing it upon Urianger's finger.

"With this ring," she said, her voice trembling, "I wed thee as my husband."

The Exarch turned to Urianger.

"And do you accept?"

"I do," he said, tenderly.

Urianger then did his part and placed Beetle's ring upon her own finger.

"With this ring, I wed thee as my wife." 

The Exarch now directed his gaze at Beetle.

"And do you accept?"

She swallowed, nodding quickly, lips trembling.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" he jested, eliciting more quiet laughter from the crowd.

"Yes!" she gasped, the tears now beginning to fall in earnest, "Yes, I do. I do!"

“Well then, I believe there is naught left but to pronounce you, with all the powers vested in me, as husband and wife."

He gave a rather tongue in cheek smile.

"Which means, yes, Urianger, you may kiss your bride."

He needed no other permission. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, with such a passion that many of the young ones present looked away giggling.

Thancred started swatting at Urianger.

“Alright, alright, save it for the honeymoon,” he jested. 

They separated, Urianger rising, holding onto her hand.

The Exarch lifted his staff, and sent a glowing orb into the air, which erupted into a shower of light that appeared as flower petals, much to everyone’s delight. The crowd erupted into happy cheers as they began their procession down the aisle, Beetle still dabbing at her eyes.

They walked back to the stables beneath Lydha Lran, where they would wait until it was time to present themselves during the reception.


	4. With Love's Light Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception following the ceremony! Gift giving and feasting and dancing, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NOTE: This will have some spoilers for SHB role quests, just a warning. I included every main role quest NPC.  
> Am I going to squeeze in a Shakespeare quote into every single chapter? Yes, yes I am. THEMES!  
> Thank you to Serella for a few very invaluable ideas.

_With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls,  
_ _for stony limits cannot hold love out._

* * *

The walk was quite possibly the strangest and most blissful walk they had yet. The excitement of the crowd was drowned out in their shared moment of love and warmth and happiness, but mostly it was drowned out by her sobbing and sniffling.

Urianger could not help himself; he picked her up into his arms, burying his face into her shoulder, whispering into her hair. She shook with happy tears, barely able to respond.

“I love thee,” he said to her, over and over again, “I love thee. I love thee.”

Beetle continued to sniffle and cry, by now completely overcome.

“Put-put me down, I have to try to stop… have to stop crying,” she muttered. 

“Art thou well?” he asked.

She began to gently dab at her eyes, making sure not to wipe away her makeup.

“Yes! Yes, I just--”

A gasp, as she attempted to collect herself.

“I just love you so much, and I’m so _happy,_ ” she said, with an even less dignified cry, “I never thought… I never thought this would ever happen for me, I just gave up hope for so long, and I--”

She gave a noisy, undignified sob.

“I’m just so happy! Ohh!”

Urianger could not hold back the laugh in his throat; she was really quite endearing like this. 

“We’re lucky I coated my lashes in that waterproof wax,” she said, continuing her careful work, “Otherwise I’d look such a mess.”

“Nay, such a thing is not possible for thee.”

“Oh stop it, I’m going to cry more!”

He merely watched as she took her time to calm down, and soon enough, Feo Ul was there to bring them around to the reception area.

“Oh, look at you both,” they said, “My sapling and her gardener. Together forever! Oh, how time flies. I remember when you were naught to me but a dream in his mind.”

Beetle laughed at the remark, while Urianger blushed, his hand at the back of his neck.

“Alright, come now. Time to show you off again,” they replied, escorting them to their place.

Beetle took a deep breath as she held fast to Urianger’s hand. Feo Ul flitted to the Exarch, signifying to him that the time was now. He cleared his throat, hushing the crowd.

“May I present,” the Exarch began, “Urianger Augurelt and Beetle Brownleaf, from this moment on and forevermore, as husband and wife.” 

The guests all clapped and cheered as they took their place at the grand table. Those helping had finished pouring the wine for everyone, and Thancred took the opportunity to give his speech.

“Yes, well,” he said, motioning to Y’shtola, who stood alongside him, “Usually, at least, where we come from, the best man and the maiden of honor give their respective speeches to the bride and the bridegroom. But both of these fine people… are two of my closest friends. So, this speech is directed as much to Beetle as it is to Urianger. The same will go for Y’shtola. But, well, me first.”

The crowd laughed warmly.

“See, long ago, when I met Beetle, she was but a green adventurer, just trying to make her way. Aimless, as I was. But then I brought her to our fold, and little did I know that one of my oldest friends was about to fall flat on his face in love with her.”

Beetle laughed, and Urianger gave a small shrug. It was true, after all.

“See, Urianger, in the time I had always known him - which is quite a long time - was, how do you say…? Frankly, allergic to romance. Oh certainly, he was a _romantic_ … but actually pursuing it? Perish the thought. Much too frightening. Best to leave it to the experts - that is, myself, of course - and to simply shrink back and away.”

He sighed.

“I will be honest with you all, there were many days - many, many, many days - where I insisted he say something to her. See, I could tell she was rather fond of him herself. But, alas, you cannot start a fire when the flint and the kindling are apart. As time went on, and we all had our own burdens to bear, I thought the two of them a lost cause, at least romantically. But--”

He lifted his glass to them.

“Here we are. Looking upon them, witnessing their love for each other. At the best damned wedding I’ve ever attended. My friends. I wish you all the happiness in the world. But I won’t worry too much. I know each of you are in good hands.”

He sat back down as Y’shtola rose, turning to the happy couple.

“I second that. Ah. Beetle. Dear Beetle,” she began, smiling, her eyes shining wetly, “You were a breath of fresh air when you came into our fold. Insightful, brave, and unwaveringly loyal and true. These are no doubt just a few of the reasons Urianger fell for you. I knew he was struck when I saw the way he smiled as you left, when he thought nobody could see him.”

She gave a tongue-in-cheek smile.

“Even with the hood and all the ridiculous gear he used to wear over his eyes, I could see it.”

Beetle could not help but laugh, covering her mouth. The guests did not entirely understand, but were laughing with her nonetheless.

“You see, unlike Thancred, I never worried about you two. I knew you would find each other eventually. Your roads were long and weary, but I knew they would one day meet. And now you will travel together and continue onward, from now and for all eternity. I cannot think of any pair more suited for the other. I--”

She swallowed, wiping a single tear in a very dignified manner.

“--I love you both very much.”

She raised her glass, bidding Thancred to join her.

“A toast, to the love between our dear friends,” she said.

“To their love,” Thancred said, as everyone took a drink.

* * *

The rest of festivities went by wonderfully; during the feast, guests came by to congratulate them, some bearing gifts.

“Oh, Cerigg! Taynor! I’m so glad to see you here,” Beetle said.

“We both have something for you,” Taynor said, rather excitedly, handing her a small pouch.

“Oh?” she said, spilling the pouch’s contents onto her hand, “What is this, a crystal?”

“Yes!” he said, “It reacts to your shared aether. Just a fun trick I studied about.”

Urianger leaned over to see it, and indeed, it glowed at his nearness.

“Tis a lovely gift,” he said, “It is most appreciated.”

Cerigg awkwardly shuffled, placing a bottle of cider down.

"Well, I feel a bit daft, bringing you this after such a nice thoughtful---"

Beetle took the bottle from him, reading the label. She whistled.

"Oh no, Cerigg, this is perfect. Trust me. I'll never turn down a good bottle."

"Aw, well, congratulations. From me and the boy."

Beetle smiled.

"Thank you."

"Beetle!" a voice from behind them piped up.

"Oh, Giott!" Beetle said, excitedly, "I'm so glad you're here! Is that a _dress?_ I'm amazed. I don't think I've ever seen so much of your arms! Haha!"

"Eh, it's a special occasion, why the hells not?" she replied, "Anyways. I'm real glad to hear you like yourself a nice bottle, 'cause I got an even bigger one for you here."

She placed a rather large bottle of mead on the table - a very pretty bottle, in fact, with a bee painted on the front.

"Oho, that's a sharing size, right there," Beetle exclaimed, "Very nice, Giott."

"That's not all!" she replied, sliding an even more lovely looking tea tin towards her.

"Oh, tea! How thoughtful!"

"Yep! Lavender, rose and goatweed. Which is, by the way, an aphrodisiac," Giott replied, her brows raised.

Urianger blushed, suddenly looking very distracted. Cerigg sputtered as he covered Traynor's ears and left with him. Beetle laughed and thanked Giott, who took her own leave.

A green-haired Hume approached, dressed in slacks, boots and a clean white dress shirt.

"Who is that…?" Beetle asked herself.

"Ahem. Beetle," he said, and realization dawned on her.

"Oh! Granson! I hardly recognized you! You sure do clean up well, don't you?"

"Aw, stop. Ain't nothing fancy," he said, "Here. For the happy couple."

He handed her a leather bound book.

"What is it?" she asked.

"They're uh, they're recipes. My wife's. She was a damn good cook, even with what little we had. I know you said you liked to cook when you can, and well… some of my happiest memories with her is when we would cook together. Maybe the two of you could cook together too."

Beetle gasped.

"Oh, _Granson_ … I can't take this," she protested.

He held up his hand.

"I insist. Besides, I don't need it," he said, pointing to his temple, "Got 'em all up here."

Beetle saw there was no way he would allow her not to accept his gift, and she relented.

“Thank you, Granson,” she said, “I will treasure it.” 

He gave a smile and a nod, as was his way. 

A few more guests came to congratulate them, and then a very sheepish Lue-Reeq came up to them.

“Well well,” Beetle said, “I was wondering whether you’d come. You seemed so nervous when I invited you.”

He gave a strained laugh.

“Oh, I just… I suppose I was sort of surprised you wanted me here,” he admitted, “After I was so--”

“Oi, shut it,” Beetle said, “We’re friends, we had a spat, now it’s over.” 

He smiled, a bit nervously so.

“I-I have something for you. Now I would have gotten you something better if I still had money, but… well, I hope you like it.”

He handed her a small wooden box.

“Why…” she said, turning it over in her hands. It was beautiful, with her and Urianger’s name carved out in budding vines.

“Lue-Reeq,” she said, “This is absolutely lovely. Urianger, go on, look at that.”

She tapped him on the shoulder, bidding him to take a look.

“Ah! Lovely indeed,” he said, “Might this be a creation of thine own hands?”

Lue-Reeq nodded.

“It is. I took up a new hobby, thinking it might be a little safer than adventuring,” he said, “Not very lucrative as of yet, but, maybe I can get there someday.” 

The happy couple smiled, Beetle most especially so.

“It’s perfect, Lue-Reeq. We shall keep it always,” she said, “Thank you.”

He smiled, seemingly relieved at her reaction, and took his leave.

Many other guests came to them, slowly trickling down, until at last, Cyella quietly made her way over.

“Cyella,” Beetle said, addressing her.

She managed a small smile.

“Beetle. Urianger,” she said, “Congratulations. I wish you both many years of happiness and peace. Regarding that, I have a small gift for each of you."

She handed them a small box, and they opened it; inside were two black rope necklaces of differing styles, but with similar violet crystals.

“Amethyst is supposed to be a protective stone, where I come from,” she said, most pointedly, “It also acts as an agent of cleansing negative thoughts. Most useful for married couples.”

Beetle smiled, closing the box and laying her hand atop it.

“This is a thoughtful gift, Cyella,” she replied, “Thank you.”

She gave a small bow of her head.

“You’re most welcome,” she said, her smile warming, “Again, congratulations.”

She politely took her leave, and Beetle and Urianger sighed in contentment, looking into each other’s eyes. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

“My wife,” he whispered reverently.

“My _husband_ ,” Beetle replied, eyes glimmering with joy.

The feast would continue, light and joyous conversation to be had all around, and soon the music players began their songs once more, enticing all present to dance. Thankfully, nobody seemed too deep in their cups, though there was certainly a particular kind of revelry that drink tends to encourage among some. Thancred, was of course, on his best behavior. He danced with Ryne more than he did any of the grown ladies, which was an endearing sight indeed. 

At some point, however, Beetle noticed a lonesome Gaia, sitting at the far end of the bridal party table, idly playing with her wrist corsage. Just as she thought to do something about it, however, Ryne had already twirled away from Thancred, grabbing Gaia by the arm and pulling her into the crowd for a dance.

"Urianger," Beetle said, "Look at them."

Her newly wedded husband gave a small laugh through his nose, patting Beetle's back lightly.

"Indeed. They hath grown quite close in the past few months. Tis rare that I see one without the other," he said.

"Perhaps Thancred has a future daughter in law," she jested, with a wink.

"Mayhaps, mayhap not. Either way, tis a heartening thing to see."

Hana and Kai-Shirr seemed to be having an especially fun time, laughing and dancing and having all manner of merriment.

"They're so sweet," Beetle commented, "I've never seen Hana smile so much. And to think of how far Kai-Shirr has come! It's wonderful."

She sighed.

"I've truly come to love this place and her people," she said, "At times I almost feel more at home here."

She suddenly grew alert and rigid, her eyes wide.

"Oh! Home!" she exclaimed, turning to him, "Where are we going to live when we get home?!"

Urianger laughed, a bit loudly.

"Is there not any room for me in _thine_ abode?"

Beetle blinked.

"Well, yes, of course, but," she said, "I live in the Shroud. What will happen to the Waking Sands?"

Urianger shrugged.

"There art others there. Tis not as if I shall abandon my work and stay exclusively in thy home."

Beetle smiled softly.

" _Our_ home."

Her face suddenly fell again. 

"Oh, but Farleau and Am'ii… I suppose they shall live in my other cottage, however somewhat inappropriate that may be-- oh who am I kidding, they've been in love and fooling around while I'm away for almost the entire time I’ve even had Am’ii working for me, I suppose pretense has _long_ been gone--"

Urianger laid a firm hand upon her shoulder.

"Beetle. Put thy thoughts aside. They shall keep," he gently chastised.

She sighed, relaxing.

"Ahh, you're right," she said, "Hah. Leave it to me to fret about nonsense during my own wedding."

“Worry not,” Urianger simply reassured, his delicate fingers now raking across the nape of her neck.

* * *

The feast had long since ended, and it was now the time for Beetle’s dance with Urianger, something that they had admittedly had difficulty with arranging. They had certainly danced before, but in private, Urianger simply swaying her within his arms to music from the Pendants orchestrion. Feo Ul, however, had said once again to simply leave the matter to them. 

The band begun to play once more, as the two of them filed into their places. The music began, and as they reached for one another -

The wings upon the back of Beetle’s gown suddenly took her gently upwards, much to the delight of the crowd.

“Oh!” Beetle gasped, surprised by the sudden change.

“I told you - leave it to me,” Feo Ul said, “Now, on you go, dance with your man!” 

The music was slower than anything yet played, but every bit as lovely. It was strange, to be sure, but it all felt alarmingly natural to them; she fit in his arms perfectly, and there was admittedly all the room in the world for Urianger’s feet as he twirled her about the floor. 

“My wife,” he whispered to her.

“My husband,” she murmured back.

Thancred and Y’shtola seemed especially endeared to the display, Y’shtola gently ribbing him when he attempted to covertly wipe at his eyes.

“Getting misty-eyed?” she asked.

She dabbed at her own eyes with a handkerchief. 

“Me too.”

Gaia and Ryne watched from the table they had been chatting away at.

“So why do they dance alone while everyone watches?” Gaia asked.

“It’s their first dance,” Ryne replied, “As a married couple. Thancred told me it’s a very special tradition.”

Gaia huffed through her nose.

“They look a little silly, don’t you think?”

Ryne shook her head.

“You can't look silly when you’re in love.”

Gaia’s brows raised.

“Tch, very flowery words of wisdom.”

Ryne gave a sheepish smile.

“I actually read it in a book,” she admitted.

Gaia simply laughed, rolling her eyes, and they continued to watch.

Hana, on the other hand, was a very carefully contained mess, her hand over her lips and her eyes watering.

“Geez, does everybody cry at weddings?” Kai-Shirr said, rubbing her shoulder.

“She just deserves to be happy so much,” Hana squeaked, “And now she is, and I just-- I’m just so happy for her.”

She continued, her voice leveling as she calmed herself.

“You don’t understand,” she told him, her voice lowering, “She was engaged before, and he died. He was a brave knight who gave his life to save her… and she wasn’t with _anyone_ until Urianger.”

Kai-Shirr’s eyes widened.

“Not anyone?” 

“No, nobody.”

Kai-Shirr wrapped his arm around Hana’s waist as he watched on.

“Wow,” he breathed, truly amazed, “I guess they really are in love.”

Hana gave a quiet laugh.

“As if the whole ‘getting married’ part wasn’t enough of an indication,” she teased.

Though the area was abuzz with all manner of hushed conversation, the couple could think of nothing but their moment together. The oddity of the situation mattered to neither of them; to be able to keep her within his arms more comfortably than he ever could before, for her to be able to look up into his eyes with such ease, for their difference in size to be naught but an afterthought, all of it was wonderful. 

They would continue to dance, and even as the music came to an end, the spell upon her wings fading, he pulled her close into his arms, wrapping them around her snugly. The crowd cheered, and the festivities began in earnest; the dancing grew livelier as the music did, Beetle and Urianger being passed about all over and to and fro until they simply could dance no longer.

The time soon came for them to leave, the sky just barely beginning to tinge with the hues of the setting sun. 

“Your departure to Lyhe Ghiah is nigh,” Feo Ul said, “And your ride awaits.”

The crowd awed as a massive amaro landed some ways off. 

“Seto?” Beetle said, “My goodness, he came down from his nest just to give us a ride? You didn’t ask him to, did you?”

Feo Ul smiled.

“He offered to.”

Beetle sighed, her hand upon her chest.

“How generous.”

As they climbed upon his enormous back, the crowd cheered and waved them goodbye. 

“Urianger,” she said, removing her flower crown.

He smiled, nodding in understanding, removing his as well. They tossed them into the crowd, the guests scrambling to catch them. As it happened, Hana and Kai-Shirr ended up with them, much to the delight of everyone present. 

Feo Ul suddenly transformed into their enormous kingly self, spreading their arms in the air.

“Blessings! Blessings upon you both! Joy and honor and everlasting bliss!” they said, showering them in a cascade of sparks. Beetle’s wings disappeared, to better give the couple the room to snuggle against one another.

The newlyweds gave their final goodbyes as Seto took off towards the castle, escorted by the King.

* * *

“Here you are, young lovers,” Seto said, “Ah. Many a ride here I remember. Many a ride. I am glad to finally be giving another.”

Beetle gave his neck a few affectionate scritches before hopping down. 

“Thank you, Seto,” she said.

“Certainly. Blessings upon you,” he said, taking off.

Feo Ul opened the doors to the castle, guiding them inside, shrinking back down to their small self.

“Nice to be in here and not fighting anything,” Beetle said, “It really is beautiful.”

“Indeed,” said Feo Ul, “Now, let me show you to your room. Your things have already been moved there, including your gifts, so no need to worry about all that.”

They were taken up the stairs, to a grand, palatial bedroom.

“Oh, my,” Beetle said, “This is wonderful! Thank you so--”

“Ah! Anything for my sapling,” Feo Ul said, “Now, here you are. If you have a need for anything, you call upon me. But, unless and until you do, you shall be afforded your privacy here.”

“This is truly magnificent, Highness,” Urianger said.

“Yes, yes,” they said, “Now. Unless you have need of me, I shall be going.”

They lingered in the doorway.

“Good evening,” they said, sing-song and rather coy.


	5. Of Lover's Sighs

_Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs._

* * *

The door had not been closed for any longer than a moment, and already Urianger was sweeping her into his arms, gently carrying her princess-like to the bed, much to her giddy delight.

“Do you remember how you carried me like this, on the night we first made love?” she said, giggling.

“There is not a single moment of that day that I cannot recall, beloved.”

He placed her on the edge of the bed, kneeling down before her. In his hand he cradled her heel, delicately undoing the ribbons of her slipper. He then placed a soft kiss upon her ankle. He applied the same tenderness to the next one, and even to the slippers themselves as he put them aside. He rose to allow his warm, soft gaze to meet hers, and kissed her before he began to get at his own jewelry. She reached out to help him, and he gently pushed her hand away.

“Rush not, my beloved,” he said, with a smirk.

He stood up, his hands wandering to the back of his neck, pointedly gazing at her as the clasp came undone, and he placed it on the nightstand. He kept his gaze even as his shoes slipped off and the sash around his waist was untied and carefully folded before being put away. The robes were removed with an equal amount of care, along with the underskirt. Beetle sighed at the sight of his bare form, eagerly awaiting as he removed the rest of his clothing. He stopped right at his undergarments, much to her frustration. 

"You're teasing me," she whined.

He gave a small laugh as he walked about the room, dimming the lanterns.

"Mayhap I am."

"Ohh, that isn't fair," she pouted, "I've been wanting to get you in bed all day and now you have to be such a tease."

"There is plenty of time, my love," he said, finally climbing into bed, "And I intend to draw out every single moment to the fullest." 

He pulled her close into his arms, her back facing him, and he slowly began unlacing her gown as she sat on her knees. She shivered with every loosening of the laces, with every warm and deliberate kiss he left upon every bit of newly exposed flesh. The gown slid forward a bit, and he kissed her shoulder before lifting it above her head, folding it and putting it away. 

"Ahh," he said, smoothing his hand over her silken bralette, "Such fine raiment. It suits thee so well; twould be a shame to be rid of it so quickly." 

Beetle whined as his hands wandered all around her, sliding up her bust and over her thigh. His finger teased at the garter holding up her silken stockings.

"Mm, yes," he said, low and sensual, "I think this shall stay on a bit longer, mm?"

"For heaven's _sake_ , Urianger." 

“Patience, patience,” he tutted.

His lips found their way to her shoulder once more, and they worked slowly upwards, towards her ear, which caused her to shudder and melt into his arms. He pulled her more tightly to him, a hand sliding down between her legs.

His fingers worked over her in slow, torturous strokes, the silk of her smallclothes adding to the sensation and yet stifling it. 

“Urianger,” she moaned. He put a thumb to her lips, cooing soft hushes at her.

He continued to touch her, working his other hand over her breast, once again through her undergarments rather than upon her skin. She whined, trembling as pleasure built in the slowest way she could ever recall it doing so, trying not to beg for her release. Soon her arousal was quite plain through her smallclothes, and he gave a soft growl.

“So wet for me,” he said, his voice low and sensual. 

The sensation of the silky fabric rubbing against her was becoming too much; she attempted to squeeze her thighs around his hand, only to find him very suddenly and firmly gripping one of them into their place.

“Patience,” he reiterated.

She relented, however reluctantly so, as he kept at his work, the other hand returning to her breast.

She writhed in her place, gripping onto his thighs as she laid back against him. She could now feel his own arousal digging into her back, and she wondered how he could stand it. Even so, he kept his pace, this time increasing his pressure against her. She moaned as she resisted the urge to once again clamp her thighs around him.

“Urianger, Urianger yes,” she hissed, so finally close to her release, “Yes, I’m so cl--”

He suddenly moved to the apex of her folds, pressing firmly as he rubbed at a furious rate. She bucked up into his touch, crying out, and soon she was soaking the smallclothes almost completely as she came.

“Good, good,” he praised, “Art thou ready for me? May I taketh thee now?”

“Oh please, _yes,_ Urianger,” she sighed.

Deftly, the smallclothes were untied at the sides and tossed onto the floor. His own were removed, and it excited her to feel his tip brush against her back as he unhooked her bralette.

“Pray face me, beloved,” he said, and she turned around as he pulled her up onto his lap.

“I shall take the brunt of the work,” he said, “But, prithee… might I gaze upon thee as we join?”

Beetle smiled, her eyes dimming as she nodded.

“Of course,” she replied.

In that very moment, he was adjusting himself and hilting inside her, and she grabbed his shoulders, burying her face into his chest.

“Look at me,” he breathed, his hands gripping her backside, “Oh thou art so _soft_ …” 

He thrust gently into her, and she looked into his eyes. The sight of her flushed, beautiful face caused him to wax poetic.

“Oh my love, my sun and stars,” he reverently sighed, “My wife, mine everything.”

“I love you,” she breathed, her voice thick with passion.

“As I love thee, Beetle,” he said, “Always.” 

Her eyes went unfocused, lashes fluttering.

“Urianger, Urianger--!” she gasped, shuddering.

He gave a small laugh.

"Thou art so easy to please tonight," he teased.

"Oh stop it," she said, "It's only because we haven't - _ohh_ \- in over a week--"

"Eleven days, to be exact," he replied.

"Mmph, keeping track?" 

"I recall every moment I am not with thee," he said, "Most especially the days I feel not thy touch…"

He gripped her backside once more.

"Every day I feel not thy flesh against mine," he said, "Mm, and I do _so_ adore how thou doth feel in my hands."

"Urianger, _please_ ," she begged, for he had slowed as he grasped at her.

"Hush, hush. I shall granteth thee release soon," he said, continuing his ministrations. 

He thrust faster, his head nearly lolling back from how wonderful it felt. His hands held her with an almost bruising grip, and he was fleetingly consumed with the erotic image of marks left upon her flesh by his hands. So consumed that he did not notice at first how she writhed beneath his grasp as she came, more lovely sobbing cries of his name escaping her lips.

“Kiss me,” he said, and she obeyed, her lips upon his the very instant his words had reached her.

He moaned as she kissed him fervently, and as he became lost in their bodies meeting, so too did his mind begin to lose itself in thought… 

To think that only a few years ago they were but strangers, and that even fewer years ago still he was alone every night, sleeping with an aching, broken heart. To think that the pain of that lonely existence was now naught but a memory, and would never come to pass again. That he was hers, really and truly hers, now and forever, that what was merely lurid fantasy before was now reality in his arms. 

The thoughts caused his eyes to glisten with the faintest onset of tears, and the sight moved Beetle. She cupped his face in her hand and kissed him once more, her own thoughts blooming within her own head. Thoughts of how merely even a year ago she was hurting inside, starved for warmth and affection. How he had for years before managed to reside within the only tender spot that still existed in her heart. How every fearful, fleeting thought, when her life came close to its end, was of him and how she might never see him again. How when that fear very nearly became reality, it brought her more pain than she could bear. And how now, all those feelings were gone as a wave dashed upon the rocks. 

No, only joy existed here in this moment - no fear, no pain, no heartache. Nothing but the two of them, together, from and now and for all eternity. 

They continued to kiss, Beetle’s lips faltering as she grew close once more, and Urianger hissed as he held himself back.

“It’s alright, you can if want--”

“I shall, I shall,” he said, “But, pray, not yet. I would feel thee for as long as I can.” 

His hand gripped beneath her thigh, and claimed her lips for his once more as he poured his all into their lovemaking. Her moans and breathy gasps, the way her face twisted and glossed over with pleasure, all of it goaded him on. His thighs began to ache with the strain, but the way she hissed his name, over and over, caused him to disregard it as he chased furiously after her pleasure.

“My bride, my beautiful bride,” he continued, “How wonderful thou doth feel around me. Warm and soft, so perfect, as if thou wert made for me-- _ohh--!_ ”

He bit his lip, eyes closing for a moment as he attempted once more to collect himself.

“Tis a wonder I do not break the moment I am inside thee.” 

Their kisses grew broken and sloppy; soon they merely rested their foreheads together, lips fumbling still for the other’s as Urianger continued, and soon he gave a broken cry.

“Beetle, _Beetle_ _I_ \--”

“Please. It’s okay, I want it. I want it.” 

Urianger pressed his lips against hers in a furious kiss. He would not allow himself to have his pleasure until she’d had one more--

And more she had, and as he felt her gripping tight around him, he finally broke, moaning breathlessly as his thrusts stuttered and slowed.

He held her close, eventually laying her down beside him, as she curled up into his chest.

“I love you,” she said.

“As I love thee,” he replied. 

Beetle gave a long sigh.

“I need a bath,” she laughed quietly, “Here, join me for one. Hopefully we can figure out how a hundred year old bath faucet works.”

* * *

As it so happened, bathtubs had seemingly not come very far in the last hundred years. The royal washroom was not only fully functional, but had been cleaned and restocked with linens and towels and all manner of fragrant, warm, happy things one normally finds in such a lavish washroom.

Beetle’s stockings were scattered to the floor, the tub was full of warm water and scented oils, and they sat within it without a care in the world.

Urianger sat with her in his lap; he carefully undid her braid as she went about removing her cosmetics with a washcloth.

“Ahh,” she said turning back to him, “Did I get it all? Feels like it but I can’t see myself.”

Urianger nodded, sweeping her hair out of her face. She smiled, setting aside the washcloth and relaxing back against him. 

For a long moment, no sound existed but the quiet shuffling of waters and the soft, heady sounds of their breathing. Not a thought of anything but the moment existed in their heads, their contented sighs punctuating this fact. But their minds eventually drifted, as minds are wont to do, and Beetle found herself furrowing her brow as she looked off into space. Urianger opened his eyes merely a fraction, but even so, he could see something was not quite right.

"Is aught amiss?" he asked, his tender voice breaking through the silence in the air.

Beetle took his arm, slinging it around her, gripping around it and resting her head on it.

"I'm… I'm just a little worried," she said, "just about… getting you home. I've just been acting on the assumption that we'd get you all home for so long… that I suppose I never considered that we might not."

Urianger sighed heavily.

"Ah." 

Beetle absently splashed the water about, looking away.

"I'm just worried, is all," she said, "But I mean, aren't you?"

Urianger began running his fingers through her wet hair.

"Nay," he replied.

Beetle looked back at him, surprised.

"You're not?"

He shook his head.

"Not truly. I know in my heart that I shall always find thee,” he said, “We hath made it thus far, yes?”

A beat, Beetle pursing her lips in thought, though she said nothing. He smiled, smoothing over her hair once more.

“Come now. We shall not fail. We shall maketh our way home,” he said, resting his chin on her head.

“To the Source, and to thy cottage, where we shall settle in and make all manner of home and hearth and happiness.”

Beetle laughed warmly, swirling the bath water with her finger.

“You’re right. We’ve always made it through before. No reason to believe we won’t now,” she said.

“Precisely. Think nothing of it, my beloved.”

She sighed contentedly.

“You always know what to say.”

* * *

The stained glass windows glowed faintly with the moonlight peering within, the night still and silent and dark all around them. Beetle slept soundly in Urianger’s arms, thoroughly worn out, no doubt, from the past week of nigh-endless wedding planning. It made his heart swell with affection to see her, his _wife_ , here in his arms forever. 

Hopefully.

His face fell as he gazed upon her; much as he let on that he worried not for the outcome of their attempted journey, twas not entirely the case. Nay, in truth, he was terrified. To never see her again… it was an unbearable thought. Worse still, the thought of his beloved enduring such grief and heartbreak once more… nay, he could not entertain such thoughts. He had done such catastrophic thinking before, back before the Exarch was able to retrieve her, and it served him poorly. This was their honeymoon, for heaven’s sake, and he would not see it soured by his poor thinking.

She made a sudden, soft sigh, as she stirred and turned the other way, pulling the blanket up near her chin. He draped his arm over her, burying his face in her hair, and simply _breathed._ Rose and lavender, mixed with that same subtle trace of fire he had grown so familiar with. Her scent. Just her.

_Savour what I canst. Love her as I hath never loved her before. Hold her close and do not let go. Until I must. If I must._

_...When I must._


End file.
